drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Arathin Siannodel
Email: vblue_lacuna@yahoo.com Description Eye Color: Dark Blue Hair Color: brown Height: 5'10" Weight: 175 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Chachin, Kandor Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 6 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Arathin Siannodel was born the son of a prosperous merchant in Chachin. His father, Remin, always wanted his son to follow in his footsteps. However, Arathin could not feel the same about his father?s trade. Arathin often played with wooden swords with the other children, and the thrill of the back and forth of combat always got the best of him. Even when his father tried to teach him the basics and trade secrets of the merchant business, Arathin?s mind wandered to playing at war with the other children. Arathin slowly began to dislike, even loathe, his father?s trade. One day, in a rebellious state of mind, he decided he would not become his father, nor have anything to do with his business. Arathin went to the town?s swords maker, Stefan, and old friend of Arathin?s, and asked to become his apprentice in secret. Stefan, happy to have another set of hands to work his job with, gratefully accepted Arathin?s offer. Day after day, Arathin would sneak away from his lessons with his father?s trusted friends and over to Stefan?s forge. He learned the trade of crafting swords, and was soon easily able to pick one up and wield it proficiently. Arathin and Stefan would spar with their creations, practicing until the sun went down. Arathin would then creep through the dark back to his house, cautiously avoiding his parents. One day, after a long sparring session, Stefan asked Arathin if he could keep a secret. When Arathin said he could, Stefan broke the news to him. "I have to tell you a secret that no one can know but us." he had said in a grave tone. "What is it, Stefan?" Arathin had replied warily. "I?I can channel. I found out about six months ago, when you first came to be my apprentice. I don?t know what to do. Please say you won?t tell anyone." Arathin was taken aback by his mentor?s admission, and backed away slowly. Stefan reached out to him, but Arathin ran back to his home in the dark, not caring if he stumbled or lost his way. He couldn?t wait to be safe back in his house. The next day, Arathin found a message on his windowsill. It was from Stefan, saying he had gone into the Blight to die, and that the smithy was his if he wanted it, but he could understand if he didn?t. Arathin crumpled the paper with a tear down his cheek, and went outside to get away from the confinement of his room. Outside, he nearly tripped over his tongue. Two Aes Sedai stood in the center of the town, taking in women who wished to become novices in the tower. Arathin saw this as his one way to become what he had always wanted, yet he did not dare step out to them. Hastily, Arathin ran to the stables, taking a white mare named Thunderbolt. Saddling and equipping her, Arathin raced on Thunderbolt to Stefan?s smithy. An eerie effect washed over Arathin as he stepped into the place. He headed directly to the chest he had made himself, opening it to reveal two shining swords, the pommel of each crafted into a snake coiling to the bottom, where a ruby set in its mouth. Arathin had crafted each of these, and they were his greatest accomplishments. Slipping the swords into the Kandori double-sheaths on his back, Arathin mounted Thunderbolt and headed off towards Tar Valon. Hopefully, he could reach the city before the Aes Sedai and become an initiate as a Warder. He may not have been able to protect his friend and mentor, but Arathin would help whoever he could with his sword, and his life. Arathin is a very deep-rooted person emotionally. He strives to do the right thing, yet still retains what he thinks is the correct way to proceed in any matter. While not a fluent swordsman, Arathin can handle a weapon, yet the few lessons with Stefan have left him truly nothing compared to anyone with a true knowledge of the blade. Category:WS 6 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios